On the Outside Looking In
by Alias
Summary: When the class gets and assignment to describe another person and Daisuke and Ken get each other, will the essays tell the guys' true feelings? *shounen ai, Kensuke/Daiken, 3 of 4 chapters, slight Takari*
1. Chapter I

On the Outside Looking In  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is like, nastalgic. I haven't done one of these in a while. Well, Digimon and all it's characters belong to people that do not have a fanfiction account with the penname Alias. If I ever get the company, you can be sure you will know. ::evil grin::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken entered the classroom like any other day of the year. He took his seat next to Hikari, and across the aisle from Daisuke. Takeru sat in front of him, and Miyako right behind. The teacher walked in soon after, and class began.  
  
Ken opened his books and started to read the assignment on the board. He felt something tap the back of his head. "WHAT?" He whispered, emphasized as much as it could be at such a low volume.  
  
Miyako had a pencil in the air, at the level of Ken's head. "You gonna say it today?"  
  
"Maybe." He shrugged.  
  
"I swear Ken, one more day and I'm doing it myself."  
  
"Nonono! Miya, I will KILL you!" Ken apparently whispered this louder than intended, because the teacher's attention was caught.  
  
"Mr.Ichijouji, something you wish to share with the class?"  
  
Ken spun around, and his face immediately turned a nice shade of crimson and urgently shook his head. He threw his whole attention into the book in front of him. This was getting harder and harder by the minute, as Miyako was tapping the back of his head again.  
  
"Stop it!" Ken said, in a whisper only the other Digidestined could have heard.  
  
Miyako pulled out a piece of paper and tore off a little corner. She scribbled something and threw in onto Ken and Hikari's desk.  
  
Ken grabbed the paper before Hikari could and shot her a smile that tried to convey that the whole thing was innocent.  
  
He pulled open the fold of the note and read it. "So, are you going to or what?"  
  
He scribbled a reply and threw it backwards. "No. Not with you proding me." Miyako wrote a reply and put it on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Then I am going to."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Oh yes, I am."  
  
"Why do you have to push me?"  
  
"Because I am tried of you listing all the ways you like Daisuke."  
  
"What's wrong with making innocent lists?"  
  
"They aren't innocent anymore when they cover the floor of my room."  
  
"That's exagerating!"  
  
* *  
  
Daisuke saw the furious scribbles and note passing, and was getting curious. When the note was with Miyako, he extended his hand under his desk and gestured for the note.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened and she dropped her pencil. Daisuke's face was still in his book, but he looked out of the corner of his eye as Miyako tapped Ken on the shoulder. He turned and saw Daisuke's hand outstretched, and literally froze.  
  
"What?" He mouthed.  
  
Ken shook his head, very fast.  
  
Now Daisuke really wanted to know what was in the note. 'I bet it's about me. It's always about me.' He put on a pout and made his best impression of Chibimon when he wanted something. Ken turned back to his books and Miyako shoved the note in her binder. 'Fine, they don't want to let me in on it? Fine.'  
  
* *  
  
The teacher stood up from his desk and cleared his throat. "Now, if you had been reading," He shot looks to Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako. "you would have seen that other people see you differently than you see yourself. For tonight's homework, you are to write a paper on how you see someone else."  
  
There were murmurs all around the class room and the teacher raised his hand, signaling for silence. The class shut up.  
  
"I have everyone's name on a piece of paper, and as you leave the classroom you will pick a name. The paper must be at least two paragraphs, and we are reading them tomorrow." He walked over to the door with a bucket of little pieces of paper. "Class dismissed."  
  
The class picked up their things and started to file out of the classroom. Ken and Miyako grabbed their stuff quickly, and waited for Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari to catch up.  
  
"Soooo Ken?"  
  
Ken groaned. "What now, Miya?"  
  
"I'll do it, I swear I will."  
  
"Not if I kill you first."  
  
Daisuke stood on his toes and rested his head on Miyako's shoulder. "Do what?"  
  
Ken jumped back. "Nothing. She's not going to do anything."  
  
Daisuke raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to face Miyako's. "What is this nothing, Miya?"  
  
Miyako smiled. And not just any smile, an 'I've got blackmail material' smile. "Nothing, Daisuke, but Ken has something to tell you."  
  
"Is that right Ken?"  
  
Ken managed to smile and fought the urge to punch Miyako, who was still smirking and much enjoying his plight. "Yes. There is something. Tell you. . . later. Time to leave!"  
  
Ken turned on his heals and started walking toward the door. He was followed by the others, and stopped right in front of his teacher.  
  
"Well, I am looking forward to your essay, Ichijouji."  
  
Ken plastered on a fake smile and pulled out a name. He stopped right outside of the classroom as the others each grabbed a name.  
  
Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke hung behind Miyako and Ken as the walked to lunch.  
  
"Who'd you get Ken? Who who who who who who who who?"  
  
Ken picked at the corner of the piece of paper he was issued. "You first."  
  
Miyako waved her hand in the air. "Fine fine, but it's just going to be someone boring that sits at the back of the class." She pulled the paper out of the pocket and opened it. She held it up to Ken's face. "See? It's just nobody. Now it's your turn."  
  
Ken closed his eyes and opened the paper. He shoved it in Miyako's general direction. "Who is it?"  
  
Miyako started laughing and Ken opened his eyes. "What is so funny?"  
  
Miyako didn't stop laughing, even as her face started to turn read. Ken decided to read his piece of paper. 'Daisuke? Oh no.'  
  
* *  
  
"Come on Daisuke, just open the paper."  
  
"But- but- but-"  
  
Takeru leaned forward from behind Hikari. "What are the chances of you getting Ken? Like, 1 in a million! And even then, you can get around saying that you like him no problem!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Daisuke." Hikari pulled the piece of paper out of his hands and opened it. She slapped a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop giggles.  
  
Takeru read it over her shoulder. He turned bright red and looked at Daisuke. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, Dai."  
  
Daisuke leaned over and read his assignment. "No way! Why do -I- have to get Ken?!" 


	2. Chapter II

Ken was pacing around the foot of his bed. He ran over to his desk and grabbed his pencil, eyeing his paper like he had just gotten some wonderful idea. Then he sagged into his chair, defeated. He stood up again, and started pacing.  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
He ran over to the chair again, a very hopeful look on his face, and nearly attacked his pen. He wrote three words on his paper.  
  
'Daisuke Motomiya is'  
  
He stood up again. "Why does this have to be so hard?"  
  
* *  
  
Daisuke was at his desk, writing everything that came to mind.  
  
'Remember, take Hikari's advice. . . remember, take Hikari's advice. . .'  
  
His pen worked over the paper and soon he was done. 'Well, she said I should tell him. When I read this, it should be obvious to anyone, even me, what it means.'  
  
Daisuke reread his paper for any errors, and put it in his bag.  
  
"Mom! Is dinner done yet?"  
  
Jun walked down the hallway and stopped at Daisuke's doorway. "You mean. . . you are done with your homework?"  
  
"Yup!" Daisuke put on a proud smile.  
  
His sister just scoffed and started walking again.  
  
* *  
  
Ken looked at the paper. 'Daisuke Motomiya is. . .'  
  
"Arg! Why is this so hard!"  
  
He heard a gentle knock at the door. "Ken honey, time for dinner."  
  
Ken put his pen down. 'Well, I can't write while I'm eating dinner, now can I?' "Yes Mama. Coming."  
  
* *  
  
"So squirt, what was the homework that was so easy today?"  
  
"I ad u rgt ah pr n inotr peron." Daisuke said, through a mouth of noodles.  
  
"Daisuke, it's not polite to talk with a mouth full of food. Not to mention disgusting."  
  
Daisuke swallowed. "Sorry Mom. I said I had to write a paper on someone else."  
  
"Eid u oo ll?" His father asked, with a mouth full of noodles.  
  
* *  
  
Ken had a bowl full of some concoction his mother made in one hand and his pen in the other. "I am going to write this, I am going to write this. NOW!"  
  
Ken finished the sentence that was staring back at him from a mainly blank page. He read it out loud to see how it sounded.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya is a really cool guy."  
  
Ken dropped his pen and slapped his forehead. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Daisuke was in his family's kitchen scarfing down breakfast. He was actually looking forward to a day of school.  
  
* *  
  
The birds were chirping, the sun was bright and shining, and Ken was hiding under all of his blankets. He was dead tired. After writing countless different versions of the same essay and staying up later than he ever should have, Ken finally narrowed his choices down to 2. One was where he pegged Daisuke as just a friend, another, well, it was the more -intimate- version. He had only gotten two hours of sleep the whole night.  
  
"Ken, time to get up. And this is the last call, no more '5 more minutes, please'. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
He nearly rolled out of bed before he remembered his bed was 5 feet in the air. After catching his breath, he peeked his head out from under the blankets and cringed at the bright sunlight. Ken carefully peeled the sheets off and got down the ladder. Completely on autopilot.  
  
He threw on what resembled his clothing and picked up his bag. He stalked his way into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee.  
  
"Um, Ken?"  
  
"Yes. . . Ma. ." Ken yawned. "ma?"  
  
"Why are you drinking coffee? I thought you said it tasted like chalk."  
  
He downed the whole mug in two giant gulps. "Caffeine."  
  
"O. .K."  
  
Ken tried to ignore the slightly numb feeling in his throat from the way-to-hot liquid and started off for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke was early to class, and watched as the others filed into the classroom. Miyako pulled out her paper right away and looked like she was waiting for Ken to get there. Takeru sat down and pulled out a book, and when asked, he said he didn't do his Literature homework. Hikari sat down and started to chat with Miyako, but nothing loud enough for Daisuke to hear. 'It's about me, I am totally sure. Hikari is telling Miya right now that I'm hopelessly in love with Ken. I'm sure of it.'  
  
Finally, about 4 minutes later than the rest of the group and only 2 minutes ahead of the bell, Ken sat down in his seat. But sat would be the wrong word. More along the lines of 'flopped'.  
  
"Ken! Hi! Who is your essay on?"  
  
Ken slowly turned around. "Huh?"  
  
"Whoa. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh. . .m. ."  
  
"Ok. . " Daisuke was completely confused. Ken had never acted like such a zombie before.  
  
* *  
  
Ken felt Miyako tap his shoulder and he turned to face her. He was being sluggish to try and conserve energy, and now he felt justified in blowing some of it.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Where's your paper!!"  
  
"Right in my bag."  
  
"Get it out!!!"  
  
"You need to calm down."  
  
She brushed his comment off with a flick of the wrist. "You need to calm up."  
  
He leaned over to get his bag. "You know that makes no sense, right?"  
  
"Well, you try and find the opposite to 'calm down'."  
  
Ken thought about it a second, but couldn't find the answer. So he chose to ignore it. It was rhetorical, anyway. He pulled the two neatly typed sheets out of his bag and placed them on the table. "There."  
  
"Why are there two of them?"  
  
"I didn't know which one to read. And that is why I ask you."  
  
Miyako took off her glasses and quickly scanned through each sheet. "Hmmm."  
  
"Which one! Which one Miya?"  
  
She pointed to the sheet on the left. "That one."  



	3. Chapter III

The teacher read of half of the class's names, and in turn, each read the essay that they had been assigned. There was nothing special about any of them, just vague descriptions and a lot of 'you are smart's and 'you are a good friend's.  
  
"And that's why Mari is a good friend and an overall good person."  
  
Miyako sat down and the class applauded politely.  
  
The teacher stood up off of his stool and looked at his clipboard. "Ichijouji, Ken. And Motomiya is next."  
  
Ken blushed slightly and felt all of the blood in his face disappear. It was suddenly hot in the room. He looked at the two papers on his desk. He made a last minute decision and picked up the one Miyako said he shouldn't read.  
  
"How people see Daisuke Motomiya, by Ken Ichijouji."  
  
He glanced quickly at Daisuke and started to read from the paper. Miyako took the other essay and crammed it into the desk, just incase Daisuke let his eyes wander.  
  
"Daisuke is a wonderful friend and is always there when you need him. He shows great courage in whatever he does, and is never afraid to speak his mind. . ."  
  
Daisuke's jaw almost dropped. If he had had less self-control, he would have ran right out of the room. He was under the impression, well actually, the false assumption, that Ken's essay would be deep and show some sort of true feelings toward him. Something that would confirm all of the hints. 'This sucks. It just sucks.' He looked down at his own paper. 'Stupid Hikari.'  
  
"Though he might not be the best student, he still tries his hardest. Daisuke is always there to cheer you up with a joke or a smile. On top of all of that, he is an excellent soccer and basketball player. . ."  
  
Daisuke's head hit his desk, and he reread his essay. It was terrible, and he would be embarrassed in front of the whole class. He half listened as Ken finished his essay, just a cliché like all the others. Only specific to him.  
  
"Motomiya. Your turn."  
  
Daisuke took a last look at his paper. He shot a quick look to Hikari, who had an expression that just screamed 'I'm SO sorry!'. But 'sorry's weren't going to help Daisuke, and the seconds were ticking by.  
  
"Motomiya? Do you have your essay?"  
  
Daisuke folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. "No sir, I don't have it."  
  
"Daisuke, I'm very disappointed in you. Get it in tomorrow or it's a zero. Do you understand?"  
  
Daisuke nodded weakly. The next name was called.  



End file.
